


Truth Will Out

by torino10154



Series: December Gift Drabbles 2014 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Potions Accident, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://majmunka.insanejournal.com/">majmunka</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Truth Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [majmunka](http://majmunka.insanejournal.com/).

Harry knew Veritaserum was supposed to be clear but surely a light pink tint wouldn't make that big a difference. He'd followed the directions exactly. Almost. 

He slipped the phial into the pocket of his robes, ready to find out whether Severus was attracted to him once and for all.

~~~

They were enjoying a quiet dinner for two at Harry's place. All was going according to plan. Harry just had to wait for the right moment.

Severus excused himself to use the toilet and Harry tipped the phial over his wine glass. 

"Shit!" he whispered, seeing that far more than three drops had fallen in. No matter. The truth would be apparent in no time.

Harry started to sweat as he watched Severus take a bite of steak, chewing slowly. He reached for his glass and Harry was on the edge of his seat.

"Is anything the matter, Harry?" Severus asked.

Before he'd taken a sip. Damn.

"No, no, I'm fine." Harry ran a hand through his hair then picked up his fork, though he wasn't feeling at all hungry. His stomach was in knots. Maybe he didn't even want to know. 

What if Severus only wanted a friendship with him, nothing more?

Severus set his empty wine glass down and Harry squeezed his eyes shut. 

He'd drunk the potion. There was no going back now.

When Harry looked back up, Severus's eyes were wide and his face flushed.

"Are... are you all right?" he asked tentatively.

Severus stood, his chair falling over backward at the sudden movement. He then reached over and dragged Harry from the chair, hands fisted in the front of his shirt.

"I am not all right." He blinked, then blinked again. "Please tell me you didn't substitute Himalayan sea salt—"

" _How_ did you know that?" Harry asked, awed.

"I'm a Potions master!" Severus closed his eyes and his hands began to tremble. "I need to leave."

"Why?"

"Because, you foolish boy, you've made a lust potion!"

"Oh, God." Harry thought he might be sick. "I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"Unless you want me to fuck you so hard you'll feel it for a week, for so long you'll be begging to come—"

"Oh, God," Harry said again, now feeling hot all over, his cock straining in his pants. "Please."

Severus's mouth hung open for a moment and he stared at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked then cocked his head. "I thought you were mad with lust."

Severus smirked. "You brewed neither Veritaserum, which is what I believe you intended, nor a lust potion but I couldn't resist teasing you."

"You wanker!" Harry shouted then sagged in relief. But the feeling was short lived. "Does this mean you don't want to shag?"

"Oh, we'll be 'shagging' all right but you could have just asked me instead of going to all this trouble."

"You know me." Harry grinned. "I need excitement in my life."

Severus tugged him close, his erection hard against Harry's hip. "You'll get it."


End file.
